1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a management server, a management device and a method of management for a plurality of image forming apparatuses, and, more particularly, to a management server to map a management device, which to manage a plurality of image forming apparatuses at remote distances, and to a client group under management of the management device. The present general inventive concept is also directed to a management device and a method of managing a plurality of image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus generally operates to print the print data generated at a terminal device such as a computer onto a recording paper. The image forming apparatus may include, for example, a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a multi function peripheral (MFP) which integrates the functions of the above-mentioned apparatuses therein.
The business-to-business (i.e., “B2B”) market has recently been developed in which printer management solution suppliers manage the printers at universities, companies, or the like. In such a B2B market, the printer management solution supplier manages a job log of the image forming apparatus (such as a printer) within a network, and computes the workload to charge individual or groups of individuals based on the amount of use.
Since the printers at universities or companies are at remote distances from the management server of the printer management solution supplier, and also considering the fact that the public offices, universities or companies generally use firewall or internal networks, it is necessary for the management server to collect information of the plurality of image forming apparatuses using the management device (or agent) located at a remote distance.
Meanwhile, in order for the management device to collect the information of the plurality of image forming apparatuses, the management device has to be mapped with one of the client group under management of the management server. Conventionally, the management device and the client group are mapped with each other by a method illustrated in FIG. 12.
FIG. 12 is a view provided to explain a conventional method of mapping the management device with the client group.
Referring to FIG. 12, at operation 1, a manager generates an agent key file corresponding to a client group to be mapped to the management device. At operation 2, the manager sends the generated agent key file to a person in charge of installation of the management device or moves to a remote distance at which the management device is located, so that at operation 3, the person in charge of installation (or the manager) implements the agent key file to the management device. At operation 4, the management device acquires an ID of the client group to be mapped based on the implemented agent key file and completes the mapping by sending the acquired ID and information of the client group to the management server.
However, to map the client group with the management device in the conventional manner explained above, the manager has to do a rather cumbersome process of moving to the remote distance and installing the agent key file. It is also inconvenient since the manager has to do the above-mentioned process with respect to every management device that has changes as the connection between the management device and the management server changes.
Further, since the mapping takes some time (i.e., standby time), it is impossible to manage the image forming apparatus connected to the corresponding management device during the standby time.